


Day

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The best way to start a new day





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) Prompt: Day  


* * *

The feeling of wet heat around his cock greeted Bill as he woke up. For a moment, he thought he must be dreaming. That was the only explanation for the gentle suction he felt so vividly. He was reluctant to open his eyes, in fact, because it felt so good. When he felt long fingers caress his balls and brush against his arse, he realized that it was, indeed, really happening.

He opened his eyes and saw the familiar white ceiling above his head, which meant he was at home. It took a second for the events of the night before to flash through his mind. As they did, he groaned and reached down to tangle his fingers in short brown hair. “Fuck,” he hissed as he shifted so that he could look down at the man sucking his cock.

The shyness that Neville had displayed the night before seemed to have faded with the light of a new day. Bill bit his lip as his hips arched off the bed seeking more of that wet heat. Neville glanced up at him but kept sucking, bobbing his head and down as he gripped Bill’s hips tightly to keep him from moving.

He was stronger than he looked, Bill realized as he felt the tight hold Neville had on him. As Neville sucked him harder, Bill rocked his hips as much as he was allowed and enjoyed the sensation of Neville’s tongue curled around his cock. It had been too long since he’d started the day like this. Three years since the divorce, actually, and he’d not shared his bed with anyone since Fleur left. Occasional one night stands that satisfied his urges rarely ever left whatever pub he’d found them in, and, even if they did, he never brought them back to his flat regardless.

Neville was different, though. He wasn’t some anonymous stranger that was an easy fuck against the nearest wall or a quick suck in the loo of a pub. He was one of Ron’s best friends, practically a Weasley following his saving Charlie during the war, and someone that Bill hadn’t honestly paid much attention to until they’d run into each other last night. A polite offer of sharing a drink had led to a table full of empty bottles and hours of conversation and flirting unlike any Bill had done since before his attack.

It had been nice to be looked at as he used to be before the scars that covered half his face. Neville didn’t seem to notice them or possibly didn’t care. Most people either avoided looking at them, as if they’d disappear if they pretended they weren’t there, or were weirdoes with some strange scar fetish that was just disturbing as fuck. By the time the pub had closed, Bill hadn’t hesitated in kissing Neville and Apparating them to his flat.

Now, in the harsh light of day, he had no regrets. His arse was sore, his vision somewhat blurry, and his head pounding from a rather extensive hangover, but he couldn’t complain when Neville was sucking and licking so intently. He tightened his grip on Neville’s hair when he felt his body begin to tense, and came with a low grunt. Neville swallowed as Bill spilled into his mouth and finally raised his head, licking come from his lips as Bill’s cock slipped from his mouth.

“Good morning,” he murmured as he smiled shyly.

Bill ran his hand through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. Once he stopped panting, he returned Neville’s smile. “Morning,” he said as he reached down and pulled Neville closer. He rolled them over and rubbed his thigh against Neville’s erection as he kissed him. Neville kissed him back and Bill could taste himself on Neville’s tongue.

As he kissed his way down Neville’s body, teasing him with nips and licks, he had to admit that he could get used to waking up this way. He looked up and met Neville’s intense gaze, holding it as he opened his mouth and sucked the head of Neville’s cock. Neville’s fingers tangled in his long red hair, pulling with just enough force to make Bill moan. This was definitely the best way to start a new day


End file.
